Reading a Journal
by Silver997
Summary: Severus is on his nightly rounds patrolling the castle,when he finds a book.Not just a book,a Diary.Though it's stressed inside the pages it is a "Journal".Snape discovers many written secrets!But there's no name to claim this diary. Who's is it?


Reading A Diary Journal

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling Does.

Warning for language and mature homosexual fantasies.

IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HOMOSEXUAL STORIES I RECCOMEND YOU CLICK ON ANOTHER STORY

DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU

Severus Snape is on his nightly rounds patrolling the castle, when he finds a book. Not just a book, he comes to the realization it's a Diary! Though it is stressed inside the pages it is a "Journal". Snape discovers many written secrets! But whose Diary is it?

……………………………………..

It was a chilling night. His fast walk did little comfort Severus' shivering. He closed his cloak and rubbed his arms for warmth. _Damn schedule,_ Severus thought. _Why couldn't Mevirna do tonight?_ Patrolling the winter nights were shitty. Amazingly it didn't stop students from roaming the corridors. He had found a second year lost from a detention, earlier. Just to be an ass that he's known for, he gave the boy another detention for being up after curfew and directions on how to return to his dorm.

Severus was grateful Mrs. Norris did the dungeons in the winter.

Severus speed walked to the grand staircase. A round of the second and third floors should raise his patrolling hours. After that he will return to his quarters.

He greeted the paintings. He paused a couple times to chat with the more talkative ones. Then he would continue on shivering and cursing the stupid schedule.

It was a beautiful night where the moon shined blue, almost as if it were a second sun. Yet, he had to curse the damn cold night and the stupid schedule.

Yet again another voice pulled Severus from his thoughts

"Good evening Professor Snape"

Good ol' Nathan. A painting of a middle aged, salt and pepper haired man; that

had been here before Severus came to Hogwarts.

"Good Evening Nate"

"McGonagall skip tonight? Usually Fridays are her night"

"Yes she did"

"Well you're a better person to speak with. I find her too uptight to talk about normal things"

Severus had to chuckle. Nate was to only one to make him chuckle in public.

"I saw a second year scrambling by; did you run into him already?"

"A scrawny boy with robes too big for him?"

"Yep okay, you saw him already, just checking"

"You don't need to check with me Nate. I am always vigilant"

THUNK

"Ow! What the f-"

Severus rubbed his crown, and looked up.

Peeves was cackling swirling in circles.

"Dropped your crown, you fall down, and cry home to Dumblydore!!! AHAHAHA"

"Peeves shut it or deal with the Bloody Baron on your ass!"

"Oh…no…" Peeves teased. "The bloody Baron! What am I to do?" He dove down the centre of the stairs, his cackling echoing from below. "I hope the Bloody Baron will have mercy on me! …uh…oh…hi Baron…Sir…"

"Hmph" Severus grunted. "Serves him right"

"I think that thing fell down a couple steps" Nathan disappeared from his frame to the left. Severus followed his friend down. "There! There! There it is!"

It was nine steps down where Severus was. A little, reddish-brown book with a tie around it. Only one type of book was bound like that.

"A diary?" Severus said. "Where did Peeves find this?"

"More importantly whose is it?" Nate said smirking. "You'll have to open it to find out"

"Normally there's a name on the front" Severus looked it over. The diary was slightly rounded with use, and the pages were dirty. "I wonder whose it is." The book wasn't spell bound. Students would cast a spell on their diaries to prevent others from reading it, but this one had none. Severus held it. Should he open it? It would just be a peek. And why is he feeling so giddy about opening a none-spelled book?

"I'll leave you to your moral concept" Nate interrupted again. "You take too long to make decisions"

Nate disappeared from the frame he intruded.

Severus 'hmph'ed again and stuck the book in his robes. He'll look at it after his round.

It wasn't easy avoiding the urge to open the book early.

Severus swooped back to his privet quarters. He gave the password to his door, and strode in slowly lowering himself down on his favorite chair in front of the fireplace. He spelled himself a glass of firewhisky to hover over to him before looking at the diary on his lap.

Severus couldn't believe the taboo he still felt about reading someone else's diary. He looked it over again. The book was bound by a one-inch thick ribbon, glued on, but it didn't tie into a bow. The opening side had a button, and the back ribbon went onto that button. Severus pulled the back ribbon and slowly opened the cover.

'**I MUST FIRST EMPHASIZE THIS IS A ****JOURNAL**** NOT A DIARY!!!'**

Severus smirked.

Childish remarks. The writing was chicken scratch, and only a boy would claim such a statement, unless it was a very tomboyish girl.

** 'I am a boy if you intruder(s) must know. Now please kindly put back my JOURNAL where you found it and go about your merry little life'**

Severus turned the page.

** 'july 31**

** I found this journal on the streets! On my elevenfth birthday no less! Finally I'll be able to express my feelings, that way I don't hurt anyone accidentally from my anger… I don't know what else to write so…good-bye...**

** Got Mail today. A letter was addressed to me! How odd...'**

Severus chuckled again, and looked on the following page.

'**august 1**

**My chores were a killer, I wish I weren't given so much in one day-'** Snape rolled his eyes, lazy child. **'lets see… got mail ( another letter addressed to me), I mowed the lawn, swept the drive way – I don't know why, it'll get dirty again- swept the front porch, vacuumed the hallway and stairs, dusted the railings, dusted the pictures, mopped the kitchen, cleaned the counters, clean the stove, vacuum the dinning room…'** hm…the kid's right-he does have a lot of chores. **' set the table, cook dinner…'** Couldn't his parents cook for themselves? **' I was lucky today. I didn't have to clean the gutters I did them yesterday, before I found this JOURNAL…'**

The boy continued on about his numerous chores, how badly his arms ached or how sore his legs were. But what angered Severus the most was how some nights the boy was left starving because his aunt or uncle didn't approve of the work he'd done. Ungrateful muggles. And there son was no better, beating up the boy several times.

**'august 26**

**a giant came and knocked down our door and gave me a letter...'** Severus sputtered. A giant!!! **'he said his name was Hagrid. Gave me a late birthday cake that was kinna smushed, said he sat on it...'** Hagrid???...The only student he's been known to retrieve was...Severus gasped. Harry Potter!!! This is Harry Potter's diary!!! Severus snapped the cover shut. How could he be so foolish! Harry Potter...absolutly impossible. The Choosen One does not live like this...He is probably living in the lap of luxury in th hot summer.

But the proof was right infront of his ugly nose.

"A giant came...said his name was Hagrid"

It was astounding that such a slave-driven child could be..._Thee_ Harry Potter.

Severus' stomach gave a sickening lurch, should he continue reading? What more could the great Harry Potter have? Six years of student bliss and turmoil.

Gasp!

_Could he have written about me?_

Severus stared at the innocent diary on his lap. Student privecy is a right. Should he violate Harry Potter's sence of privicy?

_Screw privacy! I'm going to indulge in teasing Potter about his life._

He flipped open the cover again...

* * *

sorry its so short. I'll write some more soon enough. Belive me you'll want to keep coming...but...I could use some suggestions...like...what kind of scenes do you wanna see? I already have some ideas but I don't have them thought through should i introduce some hot scenes?


End file.
